


defy the terms

by protect_rosie



Series: forget me not [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, M/M, Romance, Team as Family, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: two missing scenes





	1. lpts

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little thing written for the hockey rpf gen fic challenge, using the prompt: one character worrying anxiously about the other
> 
> slight warning for some spoilers, this story is part of the [forget me not series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/608842), chapters named after the fic they go with, not stand alone
> 
> title from _570_ by motionless in white
> 
> enjoy!

Jay tries not to worry about Nicky getting taken to Columbus. 

He knows Nicky’s tough, one of the toughest guys he’s come to know. He knows that Nicky can handle himself, can stand up and fight if he needs to. Jay also knows that Nicky knows when to remain calm, knows that he’ll stay quiet when it’s appropriate - he knows that Nicky won’t be stupid and put himself in more danger than he’s already in.

Nicky’s a good, strong guy. He’s not going to give up easily.

Still, Jay can’t help but worry about him, what he must be feeling,  _ how  _ he must be feeling. Is he scared? Does he know that the guys are on his way to get him? Is he even awake?

Nicky probably has the same face as ever, outwardly calm and serious, just like the first time Jay saw him.

//

It doesn’t take too long for the guys to get to Columbus, Matt and Karl must’ve really had their foot on the gas. They check in, and it makes everyone feel somewhat better. Jay’s sure no one will feel completely ok until Nicky’s back home.

“Won’t check back until we found Nicky,” Alex says, and promptly hangs up.

Jay knows Orly will find a way to let them know they’re ok.

//

Unfortunately, Jay’s not able to stay by the phone as much as he’d like - there are deals to close out.

He’s fidgety the entire time, leg bouncing up and down, distraught. There’s nothing the Hershey family says that helps calm Jay’s nerves. It’s the complete opposite, though. Instead of being soothing, supportive and calming, everything they say seems to make Jay more irritated, makes him snap at them every other sentence.

Taylor shoots TJ a look, and oh hell no, Jay’s seen that look before - it’s the  _ help me out here  _ look.

TJ nods and helps Jay outside; Jay doesn’t put up a fight, he just goes.

“Alright, what’s going on with you?” TJ asks, hands on his hips. “You’re never like this, I know you know how to act when we’re closing out something this big.”

Jay deflates, back against the wall, he slides down.

“I just,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair twice. “Why did it have to be him? Like, I know he knows how to take care of himself, but like he shouldn’t have to be put through something like that.”

TJ slides down the wall.

“I think they took him because they’re out for us,” he says. “They’re out for us and they know how important Nicky is for us, they know how much turmoil the Family will be in if he doesn’t come back soon. I guess it’s their sick way of getting back at us for something.”

“That’s what Andy thinks, says it’s because of the deal we got last month that Columbus also wanted.”

“That would make a whole lot of sense - it  _ was  _ a big deal.”

“I just want Nicky back.”

  
“Me too.”


	2. thwbmh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc it's andres birthday today i wanted to write a little something
> 
> it's short but sweet i think
> 
> set on andres birthday after they get together in [thwbmh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9082480)

Braden takes Andre out to eat for his birthday.

The thing between them is still new, fresh, and a little uncertain. Sure, things between them have been escalating since they met, but once they put a name to it, Andre starts acting a little more  _ shy,  _ for a lack of a better word. He blushes every time Braden gets near him. It’s adorable, really, how he acts like Braden doesn’t want this as much as he does.

It takes an awkward kiss in the middle of the street for Andre to finally start acting the way he’s been acting since they met - confident and proud. 

“My boyfriend’s so cute,” Braden says, holding Andre closer when they cross the street. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you.”

Andre smacks him on the arm, turning his head onto Barden’s shoulder. 

“Stop it,” Andre says, but it comes out muffled. He can still feel Andre’s smile though his clothes. “You’re too much.”

“Only for you.”

Andre squeezes his arm. 

//

They spend the entire meal looking at each other, smiling like they’re long lost kindred spirits meeting again. It makes Braden’s heart feel too big for his chest, the way Andre smiles at him like he’s the only person in the world. He’s glad Andre feels the same for him. 

Andre takes Braden’s hand as they cross the street again, walking back to the car. He smiles wide, dimples showing how truly happy he is. 

“Thank you for bringing me out to dinner,” Andre says, running his thumb along Braden’s. “I hope this is only the first one we spend together. I want to spend so many more with you.”

  
“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always u can reach me @ bckstrms on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> u can reach me over @ **bckstrms** on tumblr or twitter!


End file.
